Small Bump
by sunshineforehead
Summary: As much as he tries, Sasuke just can't say no to Sakura. And it's not like she would let him either. SasuSaku. Post-canon.


**Notes: **Short SasuSaku post-canon fluff. Also featuring FutureDaddy!Sasuke.

* * *

"Hey."

No response.

"Hey, Sasuke."

Sasuke pretended not to hear her. Maybe if he stayed unresponsive long enough, she'd give up.

"I know you're not sleeping."

Damn. He sighed then lifted his head to look at her. "What?"

Sakura was lying on her back, pink hair splayed on her pillow, her hands resting on her very round, very pregnant belly. She said it was the only position she was comfortable enough to sleep in considering her current situation.

"I can't sleep," she pouted. He narrowed his eyes at her. Secretly, and he would deny this if asked, he thought she looked adorable when she pouted. But at the same time he also found it really annoying because he knew she was going to make him do her a favor and he wouldn't be able to say no.

"Then count some sheep," he grunted. Dropping his head back on his pillow, Sasuke returned to his original position, his back to her, and tried to get back to sleep. He had a mission the following day so he needed to save up as much energy as he can.

Sakura was having none of it though. She lay on her side carefully, adjusting her body to accommodate her midsection and then pressed her chest against his back and threw her leg over his hips.

More alert now than he would've liked, Sasuke fought the urge to respond to the feel of her soft body pressed snugly against him. He was a ninja, damnit. He was the master of his body.

"But, Sa-su-ke-kun," she whispered hotly in his ear, each syllable sending an involuntary shiver down his spine. "I need you to do something for me." She bent her head down and trailed open mouthed kisses down his neck and bare shoulder. Her fingers lazily traced imaginary circles on his bicep while her toes glided up and down his calves sensually. His pulse quickened.

Damnit. Self-control fraying, Sasuke turned around to face her.

"Took you long enough," Sakura said with an impish grin, her eyes twinkling with mischief.

* * *

"That feels _so good_," Sakura moaned, her eyes squeezed shut in pleasure. "Do it again."

Sasuke glared at her as he dug his thumbs into the arch of her foot. "Why didn't you just say you wanted a foot massage in the first place?"

"Lighten up, Sasuke-kun," she said, opening her eyes. "Besides, if I did, you would probably just say no." Her upper body was propped against the pillows while her legs were strewn across his lap. He massaged each of her toes then made circular strokes up over her foot, around her ankle, and up along her leg.

Sakura felt her bones melt at his continued ministrations. She sighed in contentment. "You know Sasuke-kun, you're amazingly good at this. We should do this more often."

"Hn."

"Oh don't be such a sourpuss. It's not as if you're the one dealing with the constant back ache and ankle pain that come with carrying _your_ child," she said. "And let us not even begin with the food cravings. Being pregnant is quite exhausting, you know. And not just physically, but also—" Sakura suddenly paused, her words hanging in mid-air.

Sensing that something was amiss, Sasuke tensed and was at her side in an instant. "Sakura?" Her eyes were wide and her mouth formed a small O. He took her face in his hands. "What's wrong?"

But she just shook her head at him and a radiant smile bloomed across her face, dismissing his worries. She grabbed one of his hands and laid his palm flat against the smooth roundness of her tummy. "Do you feel that?" Sakura whispered. And sure enough, Sasuke felt the soft thump against his palm. His brows furrowed. "It's the baby," she said softly.

Sasuke sat there transfixed as he felt the baby give another kick. Tentatively, he raised his other palm and gently placed it on her midsection as well. Sakura smiled at the way he traced his fingers over her skin almost reverently, marveling at the life growing inside of her.

"It's saying thank you for making mommy happy."

Sakura almost giggled at the unabashed look of awe and adoration on Sasuke's face. He continued tracing imaginary patterns on her skin, his gaze never leaving her belly.

"It's also saying that maybe you should stop being a jerk and give mommy daily massages."

"Really now?" Sasuke said, raising an eyebrow at her. She grinned at him sheepishly before letting out a small yawn. Taking note of her already drooping eyelids, he dropped a kiss at the spot below her navel and lay back down next to her. He pulled her down to him gently, letting her head rest on his shoulder, his arm anchoring her to him.

She nuzzled his neck, getting comfortable in their position. He threw his other arm over her, mindful of her stomach, and pulled her closer to him. Wrapped up in his arms, she snuggled into his warmth.

"You're no fun," she huffed. "But I still love you anyway. And I'm sure the baby will love you too. Probably." She gave another yawn.

He ignored the slight dig and pulled the cover over their bodies. He kissed her forehead. "Just go to sleep, Sakura."


End file.
